Nightfall
by JIMMYtheMESSIAH
Summary: Jayne Cobb has many scars, so many infact its hard not to notice. So one rainy day when River asks him how he got them, she and Inara learn secrets about the man who they call Jayne. Where hes been, who he's known, and what he fears more then Reavers
1. Rain

First Fanfic EVER

Rated M for violence, language, and gore in later chapters.

_**I OWN NOTHING**_

Jayne looked at the empty bottle of whiskey that laid on the floor of the cargo bay. His face tightened into a glare as he kicked it off into a corner. He never really drank on board _Serenity_, but after Miranda he did it often. In fact, it had become routine to do so every time they hit planet side. So when he found his bottle of whiskey missing, then completely empty in the cargo bay, it was safe to say he was more then a little mad.

He looked up and stared out the cargo bay. Rain beat down heavily onto the small backwater moon of Troy. For a rim planet, it was just as beautiful as any core planet minus the cities. They had docked in the woods about two milesoutside the small town Zoe and Mal had gone to do business.

Simon and Kaylee had gone with them to go shopping. Jayne smiled at the memory of Kaylee dragging the Doc's sorry ass onto the Mule. He was happy to see them finally get together, even if he thought the Doc wasn't good enough for the girl he had come to love as his _mei mei_.

They would be gone until tomorrow so they left him in charge of the ship, River, and Inara. River had been in the cockpit last time he checked and Inara was resting. The sky outside grew a bit darker, it would be night soon.

Jayne stepped further out of the bay and walked onto the ramp. The lush forests that covered Troy were famous for their part during the war. The Alliance had tried on several occasions to take the moon but every time was a failure. The independents who lived on Troy knew their woods better then anyone else. So it was quit easy to ambush every alliance patrol.

He got the sudden feeling of being watched. He slowly backed up into the bay so he could reach Vera. The feeling grew as he watched dark shapes prance about the tree's in the distance. Jayne quickly grabbed Vera off his weight bench and looked through the scope.

"You're paranoid." A small voice spoke from above causing him to let out a less then manly scream. He looked up to see crazy girl sitting on the catwalk eating a piece of cake.

"DAMN IT MOON BRAIN!" Jayne shouted as he placed a hand over his chest. "Don't you know it ain't wise to sneak up on a man with a big gun?"

Rivers lips curled into a smile as she held out the cake in her hand. "Does the boy with a girls name wish for a treat?" She asked.

"No, I don't want any of yer tre-" He paused as he inspected the pastry. _Wait a gorram minute,_ he thought. There was something mighty familiar about that piece of cake.

Then it hit him. "Hey crazy girl! That's my cake!" He shouted as she turned her head slightly to the side.

"But you said to the whole crew that we could help ourselves to the cake your mother made you for your birthday." She asked as she stood up and began to walk down to him.

"Yea well that's the last piece, and I always get the last piece." Jayne said as he turned his attention back to the shapes in the distance. "And I never said it was for my birthday."

River smiled at him as she walked over to his weight bench and took a seat. "It was completely obvious, you know that right?" Jayne turned and gave her a glare.

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"Moon brain!"

"Ape!"

Jayne deepened his glare and turned back again to the woods. "Well how was it so damn obvious then?" He asked keeping his eyes open for more movement. River bit a small piece off the side and swallowed.

"Well, I suppose it had something to do with the words "Happy Birthday Jayne!" written in frosting on the cake." Jayne sighed and slapped himself on the side of the head for being so stupid.

"It's okay Jayne." River said hiding a laugh. "You were quit intoxicated the evening you arrived back to the premises with the frosted covered desert." Jayne turned around and raised an eyebrow. River rolled her eyes and took another bite.

"You were really drunk." Jayne looked at her for a moment before asking.

"How drunk?"

"You woke up in my room." River said smiling again at him. The blood left Jaynes face at what she said.

"Um…" Jayne said as he lowered Vera to his side. "We, uh, didn't do anything…did we?" River laughed this time and finished the last of the cake.

"No, but she did enjoy your company. Even if you do smell." Jayne gave her an insulted look. He mumbled something and went to go sit on a crate.

"Don't smell that bad." Jayne said. River smiled and walked over to him. She placed her small hand on his large forearm and rubbed it gently.

"Its okay Jayne, but next time you do, get the cheap whore smell off you first." Jayne stuck his tongue out at her and eyed her hand on his arm. When her finger began to trace the scar that went from his elbow to his wrist he grew uncomfortable.

"Uh, moony, the hell are you doin?" Jayne asked. River didn't respond right away as she continued to feel the old scar.

"This was a tremendous wound when it happened." She said in an astonished tone. She looked up at him, "How did it happen?" Jayne could only smile as he pushed her hand away and stood up.

"It's quit the story, full of monsters and thrilling heroics." He said as he set Vera down. Rivers mind immediately filled with curiosity as she followed the large merc.

"Can she hear?" River asked hopefully. They had become good friends since Miranda. Everyone aboard the crew besides Kaylee and Inara had questioned Jaynes intentions in the relationship. Jayne though had not ever laid a hand on her or done anything to make her feel uncomfortable.

In fact, it was River who was always touching him. They trusted each other more now days. She knew more about Jayne then anyone else on the crew. She was questioning lately however, how she truly felt about him.

"Well I s'pose I can tell the story." Jayne said as he walked across the cargo bay. He took one more look out to the woods and closed the ramp shut. "But later River girl, meet me in the mess in about an hour." He smiled as she squealed with excitement.

"She will meet you there!" River said as she started to run out of room.

"Wait a minute." Jayne shouted causing her to stop. "Bring your blanket and wear warmer clothes cause its going to get cold since I couldnt fix the gorram heater" She nodded and ran to her room.

Jayne chuckled as he began to walk up the catwalk to check on Inara. His eyes fell onto the empty bottle of whiskey in the corner. _I wonder who drank it_, Jayne thought. He put it aside for now as he reached the Ex companions door and knocked.

"Come in." A voice spoke just loud enough for him to hear. He slid the door open and stepped in "Hey Nara," Jayne said with a smile. "I'm gunna have dinner ready in bout' an hour." Inara smiled brightly at him from her position on the couch.

She and Jayne had also gotten close after the events of Miranda. She had gone to Jayne when everyone else was in the Alliance hospital. Whenever she felt like crying, Jayne made it easier for her. Never in her life would she think he could be so good in the field of emotional comfort. Inara had taken notice to how quickly River and Jayne were becoming friends.

Jealousy immediately took over whenever River would hug him so openly in front of the others. She liked it better when Jayne belonged to her. She knew though that she couldn't openly show affection to him. She thought about that for a moment, she never showed affection to him at all.

Jayne shifted nervously from where he was by the door. _She just keeps starin and smiling, wonder what's wrong with her._ Jayne cleared his throat, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Oh I'm sorry Jayne, I was miles away. Yes, ill be there in an hour." Jayne gave her a nod and disappeared from the shuttle. She frowned, of course River was going to be there. She sighed and decided clean herself up a bit before dinner.

When River entered the mess, Jayne had already cooked the food. Whenever it rained when they were planet side, Jayne cooked spaghetti. He always saved the best stuff for rainy days. He looked up from his spot at the table and smiled. He was wearing the hat his mother made him.

"Foods ready girl, dig in." He said. River returned the smile and walked over to him. She removed the hat and placed it on her head. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You told�her to wear warm clothes, it is�what�she lacks most." She said, gesturing to the dress and sweater she currently wore. Jayne looked her over for a minute before standing up.

"Be right back." He said as he left for his bunk. A few minutes later he returned with a big black coat and a pair of gray pajama pants.

"Put these on moony, don't worry they're clean." He said as he handed them to her. She thanked him and put the pants on under her dress and threw on the big coat that went down to her ankles. She could smell him all over her and strangely she liked it.

"How do I look?" River asked.

"You've gone an reached a new level of cunning." He said hiding a smile.

He looked down at her and lightly tugged the hat down. "Also, how you look right now, people wont have to hear you talk to think that you're crazy." She lightly punched him in the stomach which caused him to laugh.

When Inara entered the room, jealousy and anger immediately took over. She saw _her_ wearing his clothes as they laughed. She felt it grow even more as _she_ reached up and fed him a piece of garlic bread. A shiver ran down her spine as she realized how cold it was.

Jayne saw Inara from the door way and waved her in. "Come on in Nara, foods ready." He said not noticing rivers frown. He paused however as he looked over her silk dress. "That's not warm enough for you." He looked down at River and then to Inara.

"Be right back." He said again as he left for his bunk a second time. He reappeared after a few seconds with a giant knitted blanket and another pair of pj pants.

"Put em on, their clean so I don't wanna hear no complaints." She smiled at him and did as he asked.

During dinner he noticed somethin mighty suspicious between his two friends. They would look at each other from across the table from time to time and glare at each other. _Hmm_, Jayne thought,_ They must be communicatin' on some kind of psychic womanly level… of some sort._ Pleased with his theory he continued his meal.

River was starting to get very angry with Inara. The whole night she had been giving her dirty looks. Jayne had taught her that if someone gives you a dirty look, you give an even dirtier one right back. She was so caught up in the challenge she almost forgot about the story.

"Jayne?" She said in a small voice. Jayne looked up at her with a worried expression.

"What's wrong? Something bad with the food?" She smiled at him and shook her head.

"No the food is wonderful, she could not ask for a better dinner." A wave of relief crossed his face. "But what about the story?" Inara raised an eyebrow at that. Jayne smiled and took his plate to the sink.

"Finish yer meal and ill te-" He stopped midway as River inhaled the rest of her food. She turned to him and mumbled what sounded like the word _finished_. Jayne let out a laugh and patted her on the back.

"Swallow that slowly or you'll choke." Jayne said as he took her and Inaras plates.

_Oh please don't listen to him and swallow faster,_ Inara thought. River glared at her and finished swallowing her food

"Alright." Jayne said as he sat down at the head of the table and rolled up the sleeve of his jacket. "The story behind this scar is actually quit interesting." He said as both River and Inara listened with a great deal of interest.

"Now there's going ta be some moments though when what im tellin you may seem made up. But bear with me until I finish it." He said getting a nod from the two women in the room.

He pulled Vera onto the table and got comfortable in his seat. He looked of into the distance for a moment before turning back to them.

"It all started on a small back water moon some nineteen years ago, back when I was partners with a merc who was always had a gorramsmile on his face." Jaynes faced lit up at the memory. "Yep, it all started on the moon Athena."

"What was his name?" River asked.

Jayne paused for a long moment before answering.

"Jeremiah Thomas Frye, lil' Kaylee's older brother."

**Authors Note:**

Next Chapter coming soon.

Once again this is my first fanfic so I'm not so good at the writing the dramatic cliffhanger or whatever to the end of a chapter. So yea yo, tell me what you think of it so far. And do not worry, this story may sound lame now but I promise you I will do my best to make it spanking the monkey freakin awesome. They may seem out of character i know, but i just always thought Inara acted like a bitch at most times in the show.

I don't know if I'm going to do anything with the topic of pairings in case any of you are wondering. I just find situations with rayne and Jayne/inara stuff to brighten the mood of things.

Its going to get pretty violent in the later chapters. So if youif you dont like that kind ofstuffyou best turn tail now. Hope you don't though, you know since you took the time to read my fanfic.

So yea more comin soon yo!


	2. A whisper in the black

**I OWN NOTHING**

I'm kinda in a funk right now with my writing, so sorry if this chapter is kinda lame. I just wrote this so like yea, sorry if this one is lame.

Jayne's head throbbed with pain as he slipped back into consciousness. He let it in a deep breath but regretted it immediately as sharper pain came from his chest.

"It's time to wake up, Mr. Cobb." A voice spoke. Jayne slowly lifted his head and stared into a pair of dark eyes. "You didn't think that you'd actually get away, did you?"

"Seemed like it was worth a shot." Jayne said, ignoring the pain it took to speak. The dark eyes belonged to a short, fat man named Alan Grand. Forty eight hours ago he was his employer.

Grand let out a laugh and snapped his fingers. Four men entered from behind him, lighting up the dark room. Jayne observed the room and cringed. Blood covered the surface of the white floor and walls completely. He made and effort to move but for the first time noticed his arms were chained to the ceiling. He looked down, his feet hovered a few inches off the ground.

"Do you know what I do to people who betray me, Mr. Cobb?" He asked as another man entered the room. Jayne shook his head as the new man picked up a large blade off of the wall. "Well for people who try to run off on a deal without giving me my share." He nodded to the body hanging next to Jaynes left.

"I cut off their feet." Jayne looked down to see two bloody stumps where the mans feet should be.

"Do you know what I do to men who fool my daughters into sleeping with them?" Jayne shook his head again. "I cut out their heart, and shove their John Thomas down their mouth." He gestured to Jayne's right but this time he didn't look.

"Now, do you know what I do to men who stick their arms in my loot and try to run?" Jayne shook his head before making an effort to move. "I cut off their arms." He snapped his fingers again and the man with the blade began to walk around to face Jayne's back.

"But never before have I ever had a man that did all three." He walked forward and cupped

Jayne's face in his large chubby hand. "So I suppose this is going to be quite interesting. And Sam here is going to help." He gestured to the man with the blade.

"You're a sick son of a bitch, Grand." Jayne said as he felt Sam press the blade against the side of the wrist of his left arm. Grand laughed and shook his head.

"I'm just doing what I have to do to make sure my family gets through the day. Like Sam here, the butcher of this small town." He nodded to the man who immediately tore open Jayne's forearm, wrist to elbow. Jayne yelled out in pain causing Grand to laugh.

"See now, Sam does makes an honest living here on Athena. But some times an honest living just doesn't cut it." He nodded to Sam again. The butcher walked to Jayne's front and pressed the knife into the right side of his chest. "So sometimes he's got to get his hands dirty, just to make it through the month." Jayne squirmed as he felt the cold steel begin to press deeper into his body.

"Ok Sam, I think it's time we move a bit more south."

"Actually I think it's bout time we stop what the hell we're doin." A voice said from behind Grand. Jayne looked up and head butted Sam, knocking the man out.

"Jerry, what took you so gorram long!" Jayne shouted. Grand turned around and stared at slim young man. His long brown hair covered half of his stumbled face. The man smiled as he lifted his rifle and aimed it Grand.

"I was a bit busy tryin to find out where they took ya." Jeremiah said as he kicked one of the four bodies at his feet. "Not to mention I had to knife these boys without Grand here noticin." Grand could only stare in disbelief.

"H-How in the hell did yo-" Grand was cut off as a bullet blew a hole between his eyes. Jerry stepped over his body and shot off the chains. Jayne fell to the ground with a loud thud and felt his arm begin to go numb.

"C'mon Jayne, we gotta go now!" Jerry said as he helped the large man up. Jayne winced but got to his feet.

"I'm gunna need to get patched up." Jayne said. "Cause you took so long." They exited the room and entered a long white hallway. "Where are we anyways?"

"The old hospital." Jerry said as he stopped at a cabinet and pulled out a white box labeled First Aid.

"That's all kinds of convenient." Jayne said as they continued down the hall. Jerry paused at the corner and pulled out a COM.

"Hobbes, bring the shuttle to the roof. We'll meet ya there." He checked to make sure it was clear and signaled Jayne to follow. "An tell Doc to ready to patch up Jayne."

"Copy that Frye, be there in thirty seconds." Jerry put the COM back on his belt and kicked open the door in front of them.

"C'mon Cobb, just up these stairs an we're home free." Jerry said with a smile as he helped his friend up the stairs. When they reached the top, the shuttle was already waiting. The door on the side slide open and a tall dark skinned man stepped out.

"Cmon!" The man shouted as he shouldered his rifle. Jerry rushed Jayne into the shuttle and helped him into a seat. The man stepped in behind them and closed the door. "We're good Hobbes! Get us the hell outta here!"

"Alright, hold on." Hobbes shouted from the cockpit. Jerry took a seat and nodded to the man by the door.

"Clean getaway Manny?" He asked as he strapped his rifle in the space above him.

"Hell yea, we're looking at a fat pay day." Manny said as he let himself smile. Jayne looked to both men and frowned.

"Uhh, bleedin here!" He shouted. Jerry looked over and whistled.

"Doc! Get you're pe gu in here an patch up our boy!" Almost instantly a man a head shorter then Jayne stepped in with a red bag. His brown eyes fell onto Jaynes arm causing him to wince.

"Can you do a job and not get hurt, at least once?" He asked as he took a knee next to Jayne and began to pull out instruments.

"Blame Jerry, took so gorram long to come n get me." Jayne mumbled. Jerry shrugged as he handed the Doc the white box he grabbed earlier.

"Ah c'mon doc, you know I just like to keep ya on top of your game." He let himself laugh as the ship began to break atmo.

Jayne Cobb may have only been eight teen but he had seen more then most people in the entire verse. He left home two years ago, going on three, instead of working on the farm with his family. While he did miss them something fierce, he loved being out in the black.

He winced as the Doc began to weave his wound. _Well, most of the time at least_, he thought. It was days like today he wished he could be home.

"I'm going to give you something that's going to make you sleep Jayne." The Doc said as he pulled out a large needle causing Jayne's eyes to go wide. Doc saw this and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be a baby Cobb." He said as he stuck the needle in his arm. Jayne felt a bit light headed for a few seconds before falling into a deep sleep.

When he awoke, hours later, he immediately knew something was wrong. He looked around the passenger area of the shuttle and found it empty. He slowly lifted himself from his seat and reached for the six shooter he had neatly tucked under his seat. A sudden noise from the cockpit put him in full alert. Jayne thumbed back the hammer on his gun and entered the cockpit.

He gave a quiet sigh of relief to see everyone there. He paused as he noticed all of them looking at something through the main view glass. He came up behind the Doc and felt a cold chill crawl up his spine.

"What the gorram…" He muttered. Jerry momentarily took his eyes off the sight before them and shrugged to Jayne.

"Yea we know." He said. Jayne's eyes stayed on the large graveyard of ships that eerily floated in front of them. Bodies and scrap metal aimlessly drifted in the same area.

"Weren't we s'pposed to meet the buyers on Valerie?" Jayne asked.

"You're looking right at it." Hobbes said, gesturing to the small moon behind the graveyard. It gave a green glow, further creepifying the situation.

"Well…" Jerry said as he broke from his daze. "Lets get this over with." Everyone in the cockpit turned around and gave him a look. "Someone may still be alive on that rock. We need to help them."

The Doc nodded. "I agree, c'mon you guys we're the only ship in this quadrant." He said as he pulled out a portable cortex. He punched in a few keys and shook his head. "Valerie is the only spot of civilization in this quadrant actually. Next habitable world is two months away."

Jayne silently cursed himself, why did he always have to perform thrilling heroics? "Alright then, let's get it over with then." He said as he returned to the passenger area.

"We'll be landing in two minutes." Hobbes announced as his hands began to press various buttons. Jerry followed Jayne and un strapped his rifle.

"What are you thinking Jayne? Alliance? Or Pirates?" Jerry asked. Jayne pulled a large case from the wall and opened it.

"I haven't got a good gorram idea. What ever happened though, happened fast." He lifted the pieces of a shotgun out and began to assemble it.

"We should only check the main settlement. If there's anyone alive down there, they'll go to where the only cortex's are located." Jayne nodded in agreement. Jerry looked at his friend and smiled. "Damn Cobb, this is like somethin out of a science fiction novel!" They both shared a small laugh.

"And that there's the story bout how I got my scar." Jayne said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Both women in the room sat in silence for a moment, just watching him. Jayne shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "What the hell are you two starin at?" He asked.

"You're just going to leave the story at that?" Inara asked. "What about the planet?" River nodded in agreement.

Jayne raised an eyebrow. "What? I told you how I got my scar. Just like how you asked." River raised her hand at that.

"Actually she is the one who requested the story be told." She said pointing to herself. Jayne stuck his tongue out at her.

"You know what I meant moony." Jayne growled. River smiled and took a seat closer to Jayne.

"Well can Jayne share the story of the planet Valerie then?" She asked with a smile. Jayne felt a strange feeling in his stomach at that but ignored it.

"I don't know…" He said. The warmth of someone's hand fell onto his own. He looked over to Inara who was smiling at him. The feeling came back again,_ Huh that's weird._

"Jayne, since River got her story. Do you think I could get mine then?" She asked as she pouted her lower lip a bit. "Please?" Jayne failed to notice the death glare River was sending Inara as he nodded his head.

"Well I guess, but don't go an think this will be an everyday thing!" He said. Inara nodded and leaned in closer to Jayne.

"How about you tell me somewhere more…private?" She whispered into his ear. Jayne felt his John Thomas start to wake causing him to shoot back alittle.

"Umm…"

"Unfair." River said. Both Inara and Jayne looked over to her. "I never got a private story."

Jayne smiled, _feng lee girl always comin to my rescue_. He smiled at River and nodded. "She's right, no private stories." If looks could kill, Inara would of murdered River and punched that grin off her face.

"Yes, River is right."

A sudden bang from the cargo bay caused Jayne to go into Combat mode. He pulled Vera off of the table and began to leave the mess.

"You two stay here." He said as he paused at the door. "River if I don't come back in two minutes, grab Lucy." He nodded to the large revolver on the table. "Be right back." He mumbled before he disappeared.

Inara and River sat in silence for a moment, both glaring at each other.

"You won't win." Inara finally said. "I think it's safe to say that." River reached over and picked Lucy off of the table. She slid out the cylinder and began to spin it.

"The companion is cocky, it will be her downfall." She slapped the cylinder back in and smiled at Inara. "Jayne won't go for your type."

"And you're his type?" Inara asked with a scoff. River glared for a second before she stood up and began to dance around the mess.

"We have all night to find out." She said in a sing song voice.

Jayne slowly entered the cargo bay from the Infirmary area. It was dark, but Jayne could see the whole room fine. He took two steps inside and felt something out of place. He scanned the area and noticed something sitting in the middle of the bay. He carefully walked up to it and knelt down to pick it up.

_Huh…_he thought to himself as he observed the empty bottle of whiskey he had kicked earlier. Only now it was full, leaving behind a nice puddle on the floor. _Maybe I just…I don't know this is just down right weird._ He stood there for a moment before taking a swig. _Yep, that's my whiskey alright._

Something moved in the corner of his eye. He shouldered Vera and turned only to see the shadow run behind a crate. He silently walked around the crate and aimed Vera. He chuckled at his over reaction as he reached down and picked up the large ball of orange and white fur.

"How in the gorram hell did ya get in here?" He said as he held the cat in his arms. It looked up to Jayne and lightly licked his chin. He smiled at the animal and pet it on the head. He looked over to the airlock door to see it firmly shut and locked.

"This night just keeps getting weirder an weirder." He said to himself. The cat let out a small meow and rubbed its head into Jayne neck. Another chuckle escaped his lips. Jayne sat the cat down on a crate and pointed a finger while giving his meanest face.

"Now I'm gunna let ya in for tonight, but only cause it's rainin like crazy out there." The cat purred and began to swat at his finger. " I don't want no more weird crap outta you or im gunna kick yer hairy ass back out there. Got it?" The cat meowed as if answering. Jayne nodded and scooped the ball of fur into his arms.

"Well you're gunna need a name." He said as walked back to the mess. "Jayne Jr., hmm I kinda like the sound of that."

**AUTHORS NOTE**

I'm tryin to move it into the horror part but im gunna try to do it slowly. As for Inara and River, idk, i kinda like them hating eachother over Jayne so i might stay with that.

If Jayne seems a bit Out of character in the flashbacks i did that cause the events that will unfold will make him who he is today.

To nomad and Jane, your guys reviews were like christmas morning to me, i got freakin giddy

this story may be getting really weird but just stick with me folks and i'll do my best to give you a good story.

chinese may be wrong i know

next chapter will be better!

I swear on the life of my fat cat!


End file.
